


Waiting for the new dawn

by forestwalker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwalker/pseuds/forestwalker
Summary: Claude have made it to the Goddess Tower 5 years after the battle and are reminded of his feelings for Byleth.- One shot -
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 21





	Waiting for the new dawn

“We made a brilliant power couple, don’t you agree Teach?” 

Claude took in the view from the Goddess tower. The setting sun colored everything in a warm tones. His chest hurt a little, everyone was so far away. Maybe this was stupid, but he held on to the small notion that she might be there. Of course when he arrived, the tower was empty. 

> He had grabbed her hand before leaving the classroom.
> 
> “Teach."
> 
> He felt irritated that his heart was pounding so fast, making him take time to recompose himself before continuing.
> 
> “You mean very much to me so don’t die out there.”
> 
> She looked at him, the stern expression piercing his heart. A small smile spread across her face, her shoulders sinking down in ease. The motions made his gaze shifted away while his face turned red. They stood in silence. Slowly he let go of her hand. This was a mistake, he should never have showed weakness to anyone, it was his job to keep everyone's spirits up, but still. Something in his chest told him that he needed to say this. If the battle tomorrow ended badly, then it would be too late.  
>  She grabbed his shoulders. He felt so small, she so tall.
> 
> “Claude, be strong. We are going to win this. Have we ever lost?”
> 
> He looked at her, she was beautiful. Without warning she hugged him, close. She was warm and he trembled, wanting to cry.
> 
> “You take care too, my little golden deer.” She whispered in his ear

Here, 5 years later, he still wondered why he could not hear her heartbeat that time. Of course they could not have had a relationship, he was young and naive to think so. She was his teacher after all. But he wanted to be good, wanted to please her at every moment.

“I wondered what had happened if you had not died Teach.”

Would she felt the same as him? If so where there even a future for them together? He sighed, the picture of her in his mind had started to fade. He had spent so much time of the first couple of days after the fight searching through the ravine, looking for her together with the others before they had to give up. He had a duty and a dream and how much he hated to admit it, he could not share it with her anymore. He became dedicated to his work after that. Working hard for himself and the others, to not lose more people. Hilda and Lorenz had stayed with him for the first couple of weeks after returning home. His grandfather was very weak and he needed all the support he could get to create the playing field he needed. He overworked himself and cried himself to sleep, but as time went by, he grew and the sorrow became more distant.  
But it hurt to be back, they had put up a small monument for all the fallen down by the gate to Garreg Mach and he had put a couple of flowers there before ascending the towers. Again the sound of distant steps in the staircase echoed.

“Well at least someone remembered their promise.”

He murmured to himself. He smiled. It felt good to see the others again.


End file.
